


Oh Baby of Mine

by MiyukiUmi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Howards a dick, Like really underage, Loki not as big as a dick as he seems, M/M, Mpreg, Old/Young kink, Omega!verse, Underage Sex, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiUmi/pseuds/MiyukiUmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was born an Omega. But because his father kept it a secret he didn’t know he was. Well not until just a few weeks before his 12th birthday. </p><p>(( Fair warning to everyone Tony is having sex at as young as 11 years old. Don't like don't read ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was born an Omega. But because his father kept it a secret he didn’t know he was. Well not until just a few weeks before his 12th birthday.

            He had just started 6th grade. All students in the school were required to attend study hall as their last bell. Tony didn’t of course need the study hall. He was a genius, passing all his classes with ease. So pretty much every day in study all he would just doodle in his notebook or daydream of his future projects he would work on at home, taking a liking to his father’s passion of building.

            But today was different. Today he couldn’t concentrate on anything in front of him. Instead his mind was only on this odd feeling in his gut that would not go away.

            He knew it wasn’t hunger. This feeling was completely new, something he had never felt before. His body started to warm up causing his lips to part, panting like a small dog. What was this? Why was this happening to him?

            As the bell drew on the feeling started to become painful, whatever it was. And Tony glanced around him at the other students, They all seemed not to notice anything except… Slowly Tony’s eyes locked onto the senior assigned to his bells study hall. Loki.

            Loki Odinson was well known in the school. His Brother Thor was the football captain of the schools team, and one of the most popular boys in school. Everyone wanted Thor. Loki on the other hand seemed distant and quiet, most people leaving him alone in fear of Thor’s wrath, also not to mention the rumor that if you ticked Loki off he would turn you into a toad.

            With all that in mind Tony was feeling a bit nervous watching the older boy stare at him, his nostrils flaring a bit and he was wondering if he was doing something wrong? Maybe he was making to much noise. He didn’t want to be a toad… Perhaps he just needed to go to the bathroom. Maybe he was just sick. Yeah that was it.

            Slowly Tony got up from his seat and walked to the front of the room to grab the small wooden hall pass that was hanging near the door. Noticing Loki was still watching him Tony tried to smile and he glanced over to him pointing to the door.

            “Bathroom” He said quietly. Letting Loki know where he was going so that he knew Tony wasn’t trying to skip class or anything.

            Loki nodded and turned back to his own work as Tony quickly made a beeline for the door and down the hall to the closest bathroom. It was getting worse. As he finally got into the small restroom His breath was already starting to shake. And he felt something becoming wet in his pants. Oh God what was that? Tony needed to take off the pants before they got dirty and so he rushed into one of the stalls and tugged his pants down to his ankles. Only then noticing how hard his penis was, And Tony blushed as he tried to hide it.

            Tony wasn’t sure how long time had passed but soon his eyes started to become large and he was hunched over himself on the seat. Panting heavily now. Why was it not going away? Tony thought to himself before taking a deep breath to try and calm down once more. Only to hear the Door open to the bathroom, causing Tony to become stiff. That smell. It was an Alpha. And it smelled amazing. God Tony what the hell is wrong with you.

            Tony tried to stay as quiet as he could until with a small movement he rubbed himself on accident and let out a soft moan. That’s when the door to his stall was opened, causing Tony’s eyes to go wide as he looked up from the ground only to see the Alpha from study hall staring right at him.

            “You… How old are you?” The Alpha asked, and Tony looked confused at the question but he just wiggled in his seat and answered anyway.

            “11 Sir… My birthday is in a few weeks” Honestly Tony was barely holding it together. And the way the Alpha smelled was sending all the right signals to him.

            “Do you know what is happening to you?” Loki continued only to get a shake of Tony’s head in response. It was true. He didn’t know. This was unlike any sickness he had heard about. And of course Heat was the last thing on his mind.

            “A-Am I sick? ...it hurts” Tony let out another whimper and Loki was at his side in an instant, pulling Tony to his feet and running his fingers into his hair to sooth him. Tony was able to dig his face into the Alpha’s chest and breathe in the scent deeply. It was helping the pain somehow.

            It was quiet for some time before Loki finally spoke once more. “No. You are in heat little one” He said softly and Tony’s eyes widen. His whole world was crashing down around him. In heat? But that means…. It means he was an Omega. But his father had told him he was a beta. How? Why was this happening?

            Lost in thought Tony didn’t even realize that Loki had now pushed him against the wall. The Alpha’s whole body was shaking. A soft growl coming from his lips as he reached down and slowly took Tony’s cock in his hand causing Tony to let out a soft moan as he started to stroke him.

            “A-Ah… L-Loki wha….” He started only to have Loki make a soft shhhh sound as he reached around The Omega, pressing his finger into his entrance. God it felt amazing. Was he helping? Surely an Alpha knew what to do when an Alpha went into heat. But… heat. Wasn’t that when an Omega was becoming ready to breed… to bond… Oh no.

            Another finger and Tony was dragged out of his thoughts. Remembering that Loki was still working him open and Tony reached up to dig his nails into Loki’s shoulders as he was worked from both sides. The pain was better now and his body cried for more but he was worried. What if he bonded? He couldn’t… Tony knew he was unable to stop him. His mind was a mess now. Running on need only and so he dug his face into the Alpha’s neck, sucking lightly at the skin there.

            The moaned from Loki was well worth it and within seconds Tony was hoisted up the fingers gone and replaced with something much larger pressing against his entrance. “Mine” Loki growled. His own mind to far gone to think straight ether and he pressed inside with one powerful thrust causing both of them to scream.

            It was painful. He wasn’t nearly stretched enough and Loki was huge. Even with his body creating the natural lubricant it was to much for his body. “Loki please” He whined. Sure the pain was going away now. And the pain from his large cock inside him was only a little bit of pain. But he knew if they kept going that he might knot. They might bond. And if that happened his father would disown him.

            But it seemed that Loki was going to ignore his pleads and instead he just pressed in harder causing Tony to clamp his mouth back over the small spot on his neck to try and ignore the pain. “Almost… so close” Loki moaned after a few minutes. Tony wasn’t even able to reply. His eyes stung with tears and he kept his jaw locked onto the Only letting go slightly when the Alpha took hold of his cock again and started to stroke him in tune with his.

            “Come my Omega” He whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony already beyond his breaking point couldn’t resist the command and he came hard all over himself and Loki. Tony took a deep breath. Trying his best to come down from his high but Loki wasn’t finished yet. As Tony finished Loki quickened his pace, going as fast as he could until with a loud shout he came deep inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bonding. Tony realizes he has less to fear then he thought. Loki not as big of a jerk as he seemed.

It was only minutes after the two of them both came that the fog started to dissipate. Both of them trying to catch their breaths before finally Everything came reeling back to Tony and his eyes widen as he tried to push away from him. Punching and whimpering as he felt the knot inside him. No... This meant. They… They were…

After a Long pause Tony finally felt Loki pull out and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Curling up in a little ball and he felt just horrible. This is what his dad was scared about. He now lost everything his father had. He was going to kill him. He was…

There was another noise and Tony looked up tears still in his eyes and he realized Loki was now on his knees fully dressed and he brushed the tears away from his cheeks. “Why?” Tony finally asked. Whimpering as the fingers moved back to brush the hair behind his ear.

“I… I couldn’t stop it I… “ Loki knew he could always bond again but Tony. This was it. “Get up…” He finally said after another pause and he helped Tony to his feet. Dusting Tony off as he readjusted his clothing.

Tony was still shivering a bit just at the bell rang and Loki turned his head to look at the door. The children outside were already on the move. Getting ready to head out on the bus and Loki turned to look back at Tony who didn’t move an inch.

“Do you need me to take you home?” He asked and Tony quickly shook his head.

“No. no please not home… I…” He didn’t need to say anything else. Loki could see the look in his eyes, Tony was scared. More than scared. He looked downright terrified.

“Its alright… Come. I’ll take you to my Apartment” Loki whispered. Brushing his hair back again and he pulled off his jacket to wrap around Tony. “So no one knows questions your scent. Come on.” Tony nodded, grabbing onto his shirt from behind as they left the stall. Luckily no one else was in the room. And with the hall filled with Students Tony and Loki didn’t stand out at all. But the bond was already running through him. Wanting to stay close to him and Tony was sure he could hear a Growl every time Loki saw another Alpha even look at Tony.

Once outside Tony looked at the bus he usually got on. Seeing his friend Pepper waving over at him and he smiled waving back at her but quickly turned not wanting her to know. Not yet. He would have to trust his New Alpha to take care of him. Loki walked over to a small motorcycle and tossed a helmet to Tony. “Put it on” He snapped. Putting on his own and starting up the bike before plopping Tony right in front.

It was scary. He had never been on one of these before and the whole time he kept as close as he could to his Alpha and squeezing his eyes close until finally the ride stopped and a soft chuckle came from behind him. “Were here little one” Loki said patting Tony on the head as he swung off from the bike.

Once the helmet was off Tony looked at the tall building and looked back at his Alpha confused. “You live here?” He asked. The Alpha just chuckled at his response, and patted his head before motioning for him to follow.

“Its an apartment. This whole place isn’t mine.” And tony blushed realizing how dumb that sounded.

“R-Right. Apartment” It wasn’t his fault. He never seen on really. His parents had lived in a very rich neighborhood. Where houses really did come this size. It was very possible that it could have been a house. But once they were inside he realized how small it really was. The how place being just slightly bigger then his room alone. “Its… nice” He said not wanting to upset Loki at all though The look he got from the other was enough for him to know he was fine.

“Its just until your heat is over little one… The bathroom is straight back. I’ll let you wear some of my clothes for the time being. “ Tony nodded as Loki talked. It was best. This way if anyone came over the trace of their act would be washed away. And any left over would be thought to be from the shirt.

He ignored the nickname for now and walked back to the bathroom, which was tiny. Just enough room for a sink a toilet and a small tub. But He supposed he would have to get used to this. After all he was bonded now.

Tony sighed and tugged his clothes off before stepping in the shower. And midway through cleaning himself he finally broke down. Falling to the floor of the tub and letting the tears fall from his eyes. Why did he have to go into heat now? Why couldn’t it have waited till he went home? Why did that Alpha have to follow him? So many questions and he was sure he would never get the answers too. All he knew is that it happened and now he just had to hope that his father wouldn’t disown him.

There was a soft knock at the door and Tony looked up. Not realizing how much time had passed. “Little one are you in there?” Loki called through the door. His voice didn’t sound mad. It was actually a bit worried.

“Its Tony” He said back. Standing up to wipe his tears away. He couldn’t let Loki see him like this. His father told him to not let anyone see his weakness.

“Tony… “ The door jiggled again but then it stopped and something was placed at the bottom of the door. “Your clothes are out here when you are done. I can’t cook very well so I hope you like pizza.” And with that he was gone. Leaving Tony in the shower again alone.

The rest of the shower didn’t take as long. He didn’t want to keep him waiting that long. After all he had heard the horror stories about some Alphas. Ones that will hurt you if you don’t do as your told.

Swinging the door open he grabbed the clothes and shut it again. Looking at the slightly baggy clothing. Loki wore his clothes tight fitting so luckily it wasn’t to much bigger but it was enough where he had to use the belt all the way to the last notch.

But Food. That’s what Tony was so quick to get done for was. He knew Food meant his heat would be pushed back a little. Which means more time before another incident like the bathroom.

The smell was already pouring out from the kitchen when Tony managed to get their a box left open on the counter with Loki propping himself up on the one opposite. A chair tilted backwards being used as a foot rest. “Go Ahead. I didn’t know what you liked so I just got cheese.” The older boy smiled at him and Tony blushed a little grabbing a slice to sit down on one of the other chairs.

“Thank you” Tony said. Keeping his head low. He was much nicer then he thought he would be. And now that he got a good look at him he was also really not that bad looking ether. The long raven locks slicked back behind his ears. And the thin but fit body that curved ever so delicately as he munched on the pizza. It was a wonder how he managed to look that good but so relaxed at the same time.

“Eyes up here little one” he said with a smirk and Tony blushed realized he was staring, turning quickly to start eating the slice in his hand which had already started to melt in his hand. There was another soft chuckle from Loki before he went back to eating his own slice. Letting the quiet settle back in.

It was a good ten minutes before finally Loki let the chair fall to the floor and he hopped off the counter. “You can have my room tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch. I have to work on a project but I won’t be too loud. “ Tony nodded and finished the last of his slice before watching Loki walked out to the living room and grab his book bag beside the couch. Must have tossed it there when they arrived. And pull out his laptop.

He wanted to talk. He wanted to ask why and what was happening. He wanted to know more about his new Alpha but every time he opened his mouth no words seemed to come out. “Um… Loki” His voice was quiet. Loki only glancing up for a moment before he finished typing something and looked up at him.

“Yes?”

“I uh… um… what are you working on?” Great. Now he was just avoiding it. Though Loki just smiled and motioned him to come over. “An Essay. One on Mythology. I hope to have it as a minor in college. Of course Father doesn’t care much for it. He rather I go into business like my Brother. But Thor going to take over the company so I don’t see the bother to it really.”

Loki looked up from his paper again and noticed Tony looking away sheepishly and Loki just chuckled patting the couch next to him. “Don’t mind my rambling. I have the TV if you wish. Though No cable I’m afraid. “ Tony grinned slightly and walked over to take the remote from him before sitting down and flipping on the screen.

He stopped on a science channel and eagerly watched it. The Alpha raising an eyebrow but smiling anyway. “Learning when your not even in school?” He said with a chuckle.

“I like learning… Besides Schools easy. I’m taking advanced courses as it is. But My dad didn’t want to bump me up in grades in fear that Well.. I would bond.. I guess that plan failed.” Tony said trying to play it off but Loki could see the pained look in his face and he leaned over to run his fingers into the dark brown hair.

“I will take care of you” He said softly. Leaning in to nip lightly at his neck as one would to reassure his Omega and turned back to his computer.

That made Tony feel a little better at least and for the rest of the night he sat next to him. Watching whatever was on the TV Before finally Loki closed the lid and yawned giving off it was nearing bedtime. Tony was sleepy himself and when Loki turned to stand and lift Tony into his arms he didn’t fight. It was comforting in a way. And once on the bed he was nearly out. It was so soft.

“Sweet dreams. Tony” He whispered kissing Tony on his temple before leaving him in the room and heading back out to the living room. Tony smiling from ear to ear. He was still worried about his father. But he was happy that his Alpha didn’t seem to follow any of the horror stories. And it wasn’t long before Tony managed to pass out the smile still plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbeta. So sorry for any and all mistakes. Please take it with a grain of salt. I finished it at midnight. Still on vacation but hoped to try and give you guys an update.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out on Paper first and so my first chapter looks short because it seemed long handwritten xD But I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Unbeta read so sorry for mistakes. I reread it 3 times but I still might have missed something. <3 I hope you enjoyed. Comments always welcome.


End file.
